Revenge on Sensei!
by XSilverWolf101
Summary: Naruto Sauce & Sakura want their revenge on Kakashi-sensei for always being late.. So now they're going to annoy the hell outta him by pretending to be sick and bothering him all week! But the plan fails when they start to really feel sick XD no pairings! Enjoy!
1. (1) Sauce's Plan!

**Here's a little oneshot I thought of about Naruto Sakura and Sasuke faking sick to annoy Kakashi because he's always late, except the plan backfires when one of the three genin actually starts feeling sick and gives it to the other two! Will Kakashi survive this irritating week?**

Birds are chirping, village commotion is everywhere, genin are training with their sensei... Except one group of genin, what one? You guessed it; team 7. This group of young Shinobi are still waiting for their sensei to show up, however they're use to this. Although it doesn't mean that this painfully long wait doesn't get on their nerves, that's right. Team 7 wants their revenge of Kakashi-sensei. How will they get their revenge you may ask? Simple. They'll just ask their #1 devoted-to-getting-revenge-teammate-who-has-a-very-emo-like-attitude... Sasuke!

"Seriously?"

"Come on Sasuke! We both know you hate waiting just as much as us!"

"No way, why the hell should I help someone like you? Impatient idiot"

"Hey! This is also part of Sakura-chan's idea!" Sakura just stayed silent at this comment.

"Tch, fine.. But don't you even think of blaming me when we're done"

 _Heheh_! Naruto innerly laughed. _Sasuke is so easy to push over! That teme!_ The blond added. Sasuke would .in a thousand even when he kills his brother; tell Naruto and Sakura he is excited for this plan.

Anyways! On with their new mission! Revenge on Sensei! Which was eagerly named by the blonde nin.

"Hurry up teme! Why haven't you thought of anything yet'ttebayo!?" Naruto impatiently squawked for the fourth time in the last five minutes.

Sasuke ignored this comment and continued to think, he kept himself looking down with one leg bent against the tree the rest of his body was leaning on. The Uchiha was surprisingly deep in thought, Sakura was too but only so she wouldn't feel like another pressuring idiot like Naruto to Sasuke. "Shut up will you? I have an idea" He finally answered. Naruto grinned evilly at this and Sakura giggled.

 **Teleportation Style: Time skip Jutsu!**

Kakashi walks over to the bridge seeing no familiar genin in sight. This wasn't enough to concern Kakashi, so he walked over the bridge were the team may sometimes also wait. However they weren't there either. Still, this didn't impact on Kakashi that much, yet the silver haired man activated his sharingan just incase so he can at least try to find them. After he finally feels what seems most likely their presences he goes over to where he believes his students are.

There are two ways to describe what Kakashi sees right now.

1) 3 sleeping genin close together under a tree next to a river.

2) 1 whining blonde who is bothering the black haired boy greatly & a very agitated pink girl laying close to each other under a tree next to a river.

Yup, that's his team.

However as Kakashi took a bigger look he noticed their clothes are wet, they also seemed to be shivering slightly & coughing every now and then. "Yo?" was all Kakashi said before taking the genin to the bridge.

When he was at the bridge he used this as a chance to get a better look at his students.

Sakura. Sweating slightly, wet clothes & sniffling.

Sasuke. Sweating little more, wet clothes & sneezing occasionally.

Naruto. Hardly sweating. Clothes nearly completely dry & groaning. However he seemed to be coughing a little.

"Okay then, who wants to be the lucky person who gets to tell me what the HELL happened to you guys?"

"We're sick Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined in a very believable tone.

"and would you like to tell me how?"

"I got in a fight with this stupid Uchiha next to me and we ended up falling in the river, but Sakura-chan helped us by diving in"

"I see, but how can you all get sick so fast if this happened not too long ago?"

"You are slower to meet with us than you think Kakashi" Sasuke answered seeming nasally.

"Well I guess that means we have no training, everyone! We're going to my place until you guys get better!"

Inner Sakura, Naruto & Sasuke:

ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? THERES NO WAY I CAN STAND ANOTHER TWO MINUTES WITH HIM! (Sasuke and Sakura talking about Naruto and Naruto talking about Sasuke)

 **Teleportation Style: Time skip Jutsu!**

On the way to Kakashi's place the three genin whispered between each other.

"Dammit now look what you did Sasuke!"

"Idiot! If we let you make the plan we would've hardly got Kakashi to believe us!"

"Yeah Naruto! Stop being a jerk to Sasuke-kun! Oh and Sasuke-kun, do you need a tissue?"

"I'm fine.."

 **Now you may be wondering at this part in the story, what was Sasuke's plan? Simple. The three of them jumped into the river for a few minutes then when they thought their clothes were extremely soaked they hopped out. What caused the coughing sneezing and sniffling? Well, Sasuke put Sakura in a small genjutsu of him dying so she'd cry, of cause Sakura forgave him but she was still sniffling from her tears. Sasuke, has allergies so he simply smelt ten flowers and kept one under his shirt when Kakashi came. And Naruto? He just.. Pretended and tried to cough some how. Oh and the sweating! That was just water droplets on their foreheads. Such a quick plan yet it worked! Good job Sauce! *High-five's Sauce***

 **Also! Sasuke's allergies are still bothering him when they're walking back so that's why Sakura asked if he wanted a tissue. Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. (2) Keeping Up The Act

**Kakashi-sensei's Apartment**

Team 7 arrived at the apartment safely, Kakashi still hadn't caught onto their plan which was good. He took his team into his home & then let the genin take turns in the bathroom to get changed. Of course, Naruto went first & took 2 hours (This of course resulted in Sakura punching the hell outta him) then Sasuke went (Because the same girl insisted that he can go before her) & lastly Sakura (Who didn't bother to get mad at Sauce even though he took a good hour). It's now 3pm & team 7 have gotten into Kakashi's room where they are expected to sleep until they're better. The setup looked like this.

Kakashi's bed, next to the window had 1 mattress which Naruto will be sleeping on. Next was Sasuke's bed which faced horizontally from Naruto's mattress & lay at the end of Kakashi's bed, this followed with Sakura's mattress facing the same way & laying beside Sasuke's. The room was now crowded but eh, it worked so that's all that matters!

Kakashi left the genin in the room to rest while he sat in the living room reading icha icha until he thought was a good time for dinner.

However the 3 students weren't planning on sleeping any time soon.

Hmmm where to start...

There's Naruto, nagging uncontrollably to swap with Sasuke's mattress because the sun's in his eyes & he wants to lay next to Sakura-chan. Clearly not sounding sick at all.

Next there's Sasuke, much calmer yet arguing back to the complaining Naruto saying he doesn't want to feel his breathing on his feet while he sleeps. Also, clearly not sick either.

Sakura? She was laying there silently controlling herself to not break Kakashi's window from punching Naruto out there because she knows if she does, Kakashi'll find out they aren't really sick.

Yup it's gonna be a great time! Funny how Kakashi can't hear them at all!

 **Teleportation Style: Timeskip Jutsu!**

It's now evening in Kakashi's home, said person is preparing a certain dish meal he learnt from a young age. The 3 others were still in the room they were left in, although they were never actually sick they all managed to get to sleep.. Yet that took awhile due to Naruto's loud snoring. Annnyways! back to where we are, Kakashi sets the meal on the table & goes to check on the rest of his team.

He knocks on the door first to see if any of them were awake so he won't have to himself, that person was Sasuke. No comment was made between either of them besides a small "hn" nod & leave. Sasuke then went to the table, trying to find a way to keep up his act of being sick. Back to Kakashi, he managed to get Sakura up very quick, they smiled at each other & then the pinkette silently went to the table to meet Sasuke. The two quietly discussed what they are going to do next. Next up finally was Naruto, and he wasn't budging at all. The blonde was on his mattress and had Kakashi's pillow wrapped around in his arms, he was still snoring & looked like he would not like to wake up anytime soon. However, a deep sleeper is nothing to fear when it comes to his sensei, so Kakashi simply rips the mattress from underneath him which causes Naruto to rapidly wake up and fall to the ground.

"AAARHG! What the hell was that for 'ttebayo?!"

"It's time for dinner, the other two are already there waiting for us now get yourself out of bed"

Kakashi leaves the room with no other comments & waits for Naruto to slowly tag along behind him.

"Ugh he's finally here! Damn you Naruto you made us wait!" Sakura yelled practically destroying her cover, thankfully Sasuke slightly elbowed her so she realised.

"Erhh Umm.. I mean, *cough* Hurry up Naruto *cough* please?" she repeated but this time faking coughs in between. The raven hairbed boy then sighed at this. Naruto & Kakashi both approached the table and had a seat. Naruto was practically starving to death so of course he took the biggest dish (That was supposedly meant for Kakashi) & began eating with no second thoughts. The other 3 just took any dish now & began to eat. However, what Naruto & Kakashi didn't know was that Sasuke & Sakura were discussing another plan to make themselves sound sick.

"Thank you for the food!"

After a few short conversations while 3 of them ate.. Wait only 3? Oh yeah.. The plan.. Sasuke decided not to eat at all because he didn't have an apetite (However said Uchiha would likely kill to have a bite at that moment). This brought Kakashi's attention to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, are you feeling alright?" the silver haired man asked.

"Yeah, just not hungry if that's alright" the Uchiha lied.

"Wow Sasuke! Don't waste your food, at least eat something it's being rude 'ttebayo!" the clueless blonde spoke.

"Please be quiet Naruto.. I'm not hungry either Kakashi-sensei, sorry" Sakura said putting on her best act out of the whole day.

"That's alright you two, if you want you can go back & rest.. I'll clean up"

"You guys serious?! At least try to eat something!" The even-more-confused blonde yelled.

Kakashi took a good look at Naruto as he finally starting getting hints that he isn't really sick. Sasuke took note of this and sent a death glare straight into Naruto, who thankfully wasn't blind & gulped.

"Aharhh... I-I d-don't think I'm hungry anymore either.." The-Horrible-Actor-Naruto said.

"I see.. Well all of you go rest then, especially _you_ Naruto" Kakashi said half-sternly.

The genin nod and leave back to the room they were saying in.

'Crap' Sasuke thought.

'He's onto us dammit!' Sakura also thought.

'Why the heck are they staring deeply in the ground like that?' Naruto also-also thought.

The three entered the room & went to sleep very early that night, Kakashi doing the same.

 **Teleportation Style: Timeskip Jutsu! New Day!**

The next morning Kakashi woke early to see not a sight he was very familiar with seeing. Of course the genin were definitely sound asleep.. But one wasn't looking as healthy as they should be.

 **PUT YOUR BETS IN NOW!**

Is it **Sauce?** This Uchiha is strong & doesn't succumb to illness easily, finding him weak would be like seeing 5 rainbows on top of each other; very rare! Besides I made a fanfic on him already, however do I want to torture him again? **(:D)**

Maybe **Sakura?** This girl would be pretty upset if she got sick right now, because she would've failed Sasuke-kuns plan. However I'm the writer so I can do what I want! **Mwahahaaha!**

Or finally **Naruto?** This knucklehead ninja would most likely get sick often, screw the saying 'fools never catch a cold' because 'even bigger fools than normal fools can!' **amIrite? Hehheh?**

 **Now that you've put your answers in.. LET'S FIND OUT!**

Kakashi got up and bent down closer to the raven boy to get a better look at him.

 **(DID YOU PICK SAUCE? DING DING DING! YOU'RE CORRECT! CONGRATULATIONS YOU WIN NOTHING!)**

Nope, what Kakashi saw was real & would most likely embarrass the boy to death when he wakes up. The jonin decides to have a little fun & pretend he saw nothing, proceeding to the kitchen where he made everyone's breakfast.

 **Teleportation Style: 5-minutes-later-no-jutsu!**

Naruto got up first & head straight to the kitchen where he found Kakashi. Nope, this blonde boy didn't look at Sasuke at all when he got up... Thankfully.

Next was Sakura, but unfortunately she noticed. She noticed big time. "Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei! Something's wrong with Sasuke-kun!" the pinkette yelled loudly.

Kakashi entered the room with unfortunately Naruto tagging behind him. When they entered Naruto instantly burst out into laughter & started smacking his thigh. "OH MY GOD TEME! THIS IS TOO RICH 'TTEBAYO!" he squawked, waking the boy up who was first shocked everyone was around him.

"Hey? What the hell is it?!" he first said seeming a little angry.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want me to take you to the bathroom mirror?" Sakura asked getting a nod from Sasuke.

The to walked in to where Sasuke met his doom. First he froze & stood straight into the mirror. Then he turned back to Sakura

"Hey Sakura.. Has Kakashi's mirrors always been broken?" he said in a OOC-scared-like attitude.

"N-no Sasuke-kun.. It's just.."

Guessed it? Yup. Sauce has the chicken pox.

 **HORRAY TO THE PEOPLE WHO GUESSED SAUCE! I LIKE TORTURING HIM A LOT BUT DON'T WORRY IF HE ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA BECAUSE SOON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HE'LL BE SPREADING IT TO BOTH NARUTO & SAKURA.. Wait.. That's not your cup of tea either...? Oh uhm.. Sorry..**

 **ANYWAY! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS SO FAR, PLEASE REVIEW! BYEEEE! :D**


	3. (3) Ain't Feeling Fresh

**Teleportation Style: 10-seconds-later-no-jutsu!**

It was going to be a long rainy day, Sakura & very-embarrased-emo-who's-dignity-just-went-down-the-drain left the bathroom in silence. What made the situation worse was that Sasuke didn't feel off at all the day before so the chances of him getting it were very, very, slim. However for some reason this didn't bother him at all, all he cared about right now as they both walk out; is the unbearable, stabbing biting dots pinching his skin repeatedly over and over that are no doubt driving him up a wall. To make it worse, he only has a little bit of dignity left & scratching any of them will completely destroy everything & leave him humiliated.

"HAHAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMETHING LIKE YOU SASUKE GOT THE DUMBEST SICKNESS EVER! THIS IS AMAZING!" Naruto cried out again while rubbing a tear from his eye. Okay yeah Sasuke was starting to feel like trash. Okay yeah the blonde just made everything way worse for the boy. Okay yeah Sasuke was just about to kill Naruto with a slow and painful death even though it would make him worse. 'Dammit, why the hell did I have to end up like this?' the Uchiha innerly-yelled, now approaching the boy & clenching his fists very tight. Thankfully, for the blonde's sake, a extremely annoying spot deciding to rip into Sasuke's skin right at that moment which left the raven scratching his arm like an insane idiot, the boy wasn't even bothered yelling at Naruto after that. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto burst out into more trumpeting laughter "OH MY GOD TEME NOW YOU'RE SCRATCHING LIKE A MANIAC, THIS HAS TO BE THE BEST DAY OF MY LI-" finally Sakura punched the living hell outta him, which resulted in Naruto having a huge black eye.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO! CAN'T YOU BE JUST A LITTLE SYMPATHETIC FOR SASUKE-KUN!"

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hey Sasuke come here"

The pinkette & blonde turn around to where Kakashi was, who was now being approached by the itching raven. The silver haired man put a hand on Sasuke's now sweaty forehead & retracted it back after a few moments. **(No sauce is not going to have a giant fever kay?)** "Hm, you do seem to have a fever Sasuke, I'd say you should stay in here and rest some more.. Your illness must've gotten worse.." Kakashi ordered nicely. "Hn" was his answer & then the Uchiha got himself back under the blankets he was in a few moments ago.

"Is Sasuke-kun going to be alright Kakashi-sensei?" the overly-worried-girl asked.

"Yeah he's fine, don't worry about it Sakura" Kakashi replied back and gave a small grin.

"Well what do we do now huh?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I have a good idea.." Kakashi smirked evilly then.

"Really! W-what is it Kakashi-sensei!"

"You two can explain to me why you guys were trying to fake being sick while we let Sasuke rest!"

"GAHH!?" Naruto, Sakura & even quietly Sasuke yelled.

'Crap I knew he found out! Thank god I'm like this because I know I won't be going anywhere for awhile.. That dobe & Sakura better have a good excuse' the Uchiha thought then closed his eyes to get away from the pinching on his skin. Unfortunately because of the weather no one could get any medicine for Sasuke at that time.

 **Meanwhile in the living room...**

"Well, who would like to answer first?"

Kakashi stood there waiting in front of his two students taking advantage of his heigh & looking down on them. Naruto at this point was shaking madly & stuttering while Sakura was trying to rapidly think of something.

"Sensei, even if we aren't really sick can we still stay and take care of Sasuke-kun?" the pinkette gave away calmly. Naruto's eyes widened drastically when she said that and let out a small gasp, except with Naruto's voice it sounded more like "AhIGh?!" Sakura may have given their plan away very quickly, but at least this might've distracted Kakashi's original question as to why they were doing so.

"Well seeing as you guys are a part of team 7 of course, I'll have to say yes.. But! You guys are going to have to pay me back later, understand?" He said. Sakura nods shakily from the tone in her Sensei's voice & Naruto does the same. The blonde does not want to be there at all if the plan failed because there'd be no way he would get a long with Sasuke, buttttt he has nothing else to do at his home so he decided to stay anyway.

 **Teleportation Style: One-hour-later-no Jutsu!**

Sakura gently knocked on the door Sasuke was sleeping in. The boy wasn't a deep sleeper so hearing that he knew to just get up & open it.

"Umm Sasuke-kun? Would you like to eat something?" the pinkette asked shyly. The Uchiha seeing Sakura there made him think the two both got away with their plan, he smirks & nods; then grabbing his shoulder and scratching painfully.

"Oh Sasuke-kun don't scratch! It'll make it worse! I'll go get you some soup okay?" Sakura said then running off to the kitchen.

The raven went back under his blankets then where he continued to scratch, just at that time Naruto decided it would be a great idea to walk in & sit right next to him while he would try to rest. The boy innerly groaned.

"Hey Sasuke! Want me to tell you about all the ways I'm going to beat you in our next sparring match? Or how about some ideas on getting to see Kakashi-sensei's real face?"

"Just be quiet, dobe.. I don't have time to listen to your lame stories so just let me sleep in silence!" Sasuke growled angrily while scratching his leg under the covers. To sum up how Sasuke felt right now.. We could say he felt like a ripe shiny tomato - being slowly stepped on and crushed to the point where it get's obliterated, then that process repeated over and over again. Yeah he wasn't feel too fresh..

"Alright alright whatever... Sheesh learn to control yourse-"

"Enough" The boy hissed with clear venom in his voice.

Naruto jumped a little and stayed quiet after that until Sakura came in with some soup.

"Here Sasuke-kun.. Eat up!" she said handing Sasuke the bowl, who was now sitting up. Inside the bowl looked what to be tomato soup, the Uchiha's favourite. Now, what Sasuke would like to do is scream & hug Sakura saying thank you because tomatoes were like miniature Gods to him, but for the sake of his remaining dignity, the boy grunted a pleased "Hn" and smirked. Sakura & Naruto sat near Sasuke while he was eating & started talking. The raven at this moment would never tell them, but at that moment he really enjoyed them with him at that time.

After Sasuke was done he set the bowl aside & went back to sleep. Naruto & Sakura saw this, with nothing else to do they both fell asleep as well...

 **Teleportation Style: 3-hours-later-no Jutsu!**

Now its evening however still very wet & rainy outside, the genin has slept through the rest of that day. Kakashi was in the kitchen making dinner once more & then went over to the bedroom. He decided to just enter without knocking because he knows only Sasuke would be the one to open it & he still needs rest. But, when he entered the room, what he saw shocked him.

Sakura & Naruto also had spots now.

Kakashi nudged them both as to wake up. "Hey what's going on Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked being as loud as ever waking up Sasuke. Kakashi innerly facepalmed.

"I think you guys also have the chickenpox" he said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" They both shriek which left Sasuke to quietly groan signalling them to be quieter.

"TEME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU GET SAKURA-CHAN AND I SICK!" the blonde exploded in anger while looking at his arms to see them covered in blotchy dots.

"Shut up! You were the one who decided to come near me when I am like this! Haven't you heard the word contagious? Or are you too stupid?" Sasuke retorted.

"TEME!"  
"NARUTO BE QUIET! SO WHAT IF WE'RE SICK NOW, WE SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER NOW GET BACK IN BED!" the pinkette fumed into Naruto's ear loudly. Naruto yelped in pain then started scratching uncontrollably, Sakura then scratched one arm gently knowing it's bad for her to do it any worse. "Man this SUCKS!" the blonde groaned getting back under his blanket.

"Welcome to my world dobe" Sasuke said sarcastically as he decided to activate his Sharingan & scratch all over himself with ease.

Kakashi stayed there in silence until he decided to bring their food to them. Shortly after they each finished he took the dished and put them away, then going to bed himself.

'I'll have to find some ointment tomorrow then when it stops raining...'

 **OKAY CHAPPY 3 DONE! SORRY THIS ONE WASN'T AS ENTERTAINING AS THE LAST TWO, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO PUT... I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL ENJOYED THIS ANYWAY! NEW CHAP COMING SOON! OH AND KAKASHI CAN'T GET THE CHICKENPOX BECAUSE HE ALREADY GOT THEM.. THAT GUY DAMMIT!**

 **BYEE!**


End file.
